


Сердце последнего из Бельмонт

by Pirozhochek



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirozhochek/pseuds/Pirozhochek
Summary: Сколько он уже здесь не был? Почти два года. Тревор Бельмонт вздыхает и прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, чтобы хоть немного дать отдохнуть глазам от яркого солнечного света.





	Сердце последнего из Бельмонт

Сколько он уже здесь не был? Почти два года. Тревор Бельмонт вздыхает и прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, чтобы хоть немного дать отдохнуть глазам от яркого солнечного света. Он на вершине холма, уже в землях, что многие годы принадлежали его роду, мужчина смотрит на огромный замок, что возвышается над зелёными кронами деревьев. Лошади уже устали, так что дорога займёт пару часов. Его не встретят на подходе или пороге, что огорчает самую малость. Мужчина надеется, что Адриан не решил и вовсе поспать в каком-нибудь гробу, чтобы скоротать свою бессмертную жизнь. Тревор усмехается собственным мыслям и слегка поторапливает лошадей. Он знает, что дампир спит в своей старой кровати, но мысль о гробе его всегда веселила, и он припоминал Адриану их первую встречу, не упуская возможности пошутить на этот счёт.

Среди деревьев немного душно, так что когда он подъезжает к замку, одежда неприятно прилипает к телу. Охотник распрягает лошадей и бросает повозку прямо у входа, здесь на его добро никто не покусится. Тревор с силой толкает массивную дверь, и солнечный свет заливает просторный коридор, дампира нет ни на лестнице, ни на верхней площадке. В прочем, охотник знал, что так и будет. Он закрывает дверь, и замок снова погружается в относительную тьму, если не считать света, падающего из пары узких окон. Не смотря на жару, стоящую снаружи, внутри прохладно, что несомненно радует уставшего с дороги охотника. Этот зной его доконает.

– Ублюдок, если ты не спишь, то у тебя нет оправданий какого дьявола ты ещё не здесь, – ворчит себе под нос Бельмонт.

Мужчина быстрыми шагами идёт по лестнице. Хотя, если применить свою силу и способности, можно обыскать замок быстрее, но охотник слишком устал с пути. Сначала Тревор идёт в ту комнату, которая принадлежала Андиану с детства, но там его не находит. Остаётся немного вариантов, где дампир может быть с большей вероятностью: лаборатория, кабинет Дракулы и хранилище семьи Бельмонт. Хранилище он будет проверять в последнюю очередь. Ведь Адриан до сих пор не любит спускаться туда. 

Пока Тревор ходит по коридорам, его не оставляет чувство, что он и правда ходит по склепу. Тишина давит на уши, и нет ни одного звука, кроме его собственного дыхания, шагов и дико колотящегося сердца. Кажется, что он не был здесь уже целую вечность. Его хорошо потрепали эти приключения, интересно что скажет Адриан, когда увидит новые шрамы, и будет ли он снова шутить про пару новых морщин, украсивших его лицо. Тревор согласен на все подколы, лишь бы скорее увидеть его. «Опасайтесь своих желаний» звучит в голове, в ту секунду, когда Тревор чувствует, что совсем рядом колыхнулся воздух, когда он подходит к лаборатории. Значит всё-таки Адриан был там. Что ж, это не удивительно, что ещё делать целую вечность в одиночестве?

– Хочешь напасть со спины? Очень в духе вампиров знаешь ли, – ухмыляется охотник и, не останавливаясь, входит в просторное помещение.

– Если при встрече с другими вампирами у тебя так же сильно колотится сердце, то не удивительно, что на тебя пытаются напасть со спины. Меньше шанса, что ты успеешь воспользоваться каким-нибудь кинжалом до того, как почувствуешь последнее биение сердца в своей ладони – раздаётся насмешливый глубокий голос откуда-то сбоку.

– Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть.

В лаборатории не совсем чисто, стол в середине завален книгами и древними фолиантами, склянками с какими-то веществами. Стул отодвинут, будто кто-то спешно вышел. Не совсем похоже на Андриана, но может он увлечённо работал? Кто знает? Тревор разворачивается и видит дампира, привалившегося плечом к книжному шкафу и с ухмылкой смотрящего на него. Тревор ненавидит слух вампиров, потому что сердце начинает колотиться ещё сильнее. Мужчина быстро скользит взглядом по, кажется, идеальному лицу, золотым волосам, фигуре и останавливает взгляд на губах, смотря на то, как клыки прижимают нижнюю. Он видит, как губы мужчины растягиваются в улыбке ещё сильнее, и это больше походит на оскал.

– Таким извращением только ты болеешь. Большинство хочет просто оторвать мне голову.

– Наверно они просто не в состоянии по достоинству оценить твой трёп.

Тревор смеётся и устало садится на стул, выдвинув его подальше из-за стола. Стоит только его пятой точке приземлиться, как мужчина чувствует, что устал сильнее чем думал, хотя встреча с Андрианом не на шутку всколыхнула всё его нутро. Охотник почти не в состоянии отвести взгляда от Андриана, поэтому теперь снова смотрит на него. Дьявол, он совершенно не изменился. Хотя на это и не стоило надеяться.

– Ты тоже сначала был не в восторге, но смотри, уже привык. И даже не покушаешься на мою прелестную голову. 

Тревор даже не дёргается, когда ощущает на себе вес чужого тела. Его руки сразу же оказываются на чужой талии, и он сильнее сдвигает ноги, чтобы чужие колени поместились по обе стороны.

– Всё потому что у твоей головы есть очень важное предназначение, – вампир снова насмехается, - Может, когда ты станешь дряхлым стариком, я и правда оторву её.

– Ты не посмеешь.

Он поднимает голову, и мужчины смотрят друг на друга долгие секунды, читая в глазах то, что невозможно выразить словами. Радость встречи после разлуки, облегчение, то что можно снова ненадолго заполнить эту огромную дыру, что находится где-то под рёбрами. Тревор ведёт рукой вверх по чужой спине, и зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы. Он не сжимает их, а просто слегка надавливает на голову, чтобы наклонить дампира ниже, иначе он не сможет дотянуться. Охотник касается чужих губ своими сначала легко, только потом втягивает его в медленный поцелуй. Это совершенно не похоже на те поцелуи, что были у них с самого начала. Сейчас Тревор слишком устал для страсти, и, что радует, Андриан это понимает. Целоваться так, чтобы не напороться на острые клыки пришлось привыкать, но сейчас это легко. Он прихватывает слегка сухие губы своими, прикусывает их, чувствует, как волосы щекочут лицо, и не может сдержать улыбки. Бельмонт отстраняется совсем немного, чтобы ощутить немного сбившееся дыхание Адриана на своих губах. 

– Про это предназначение ты говорил? – Тревор и так знает ответ, но не поддразнить немного мужчину - преступление.

– Вообще я говорил о твоих потрясающих минетах, но это тоже сойдёт. 

Тревор смеётся и целует Андриана ещё раз, прежде чем отстраниться окончательно, и, откинув голову, просто смотреть. Восстанавливать в памяти каждую забытую мелочь, смотреть прямо в глаза, чтобы увидеть там подтверждение того, что между ними всё как прежде. Раньше дампир всегда подшучивал над ним по этому поводу, а потом, может, просто привык к такому вниманию, или это из-за того, что он и сам начал так делать, когда заметил первую морщину на лице человека. 

– Ты постарел ещё сильнее, – недовольно замечает вампир.

– Я человек, мы стареем, если ты вдруг забыл об этом, – Бельмонт не любит говорить об этом, но ничего не поделать, – А ты как-то потускнел. Что, давно никто не заходил, чтобы ограбить тебя?

– Была пара воров четыре месяца назад. Перед ними один зимой.

Адриан тоже говорит нехотя. Они оба не любят такие разговоры, но всегда задают одни и те же вопросы. Это необходимость, чтобы знать, что стоит делать дальше.

– Хочешь? 

– Позже, если я выпью твоей крови сейчас, ты точно пролежишь сутки. А такой роскоши я тебе не позволю, – дампир медленно гладит его ладонью по щеке и снова скалится.

– Совсем не бережёшь старика.

– Лучше заткнись. Идём в комнату, отдохнёшь.

Несмотря на сказанное мужчина сам целует Тревора, уже намного порывистее, чем до этого. А человек, не теряя времени, выправляет лёгкую сорочку из брюк дампира и теперь скользит ладонями по коже. Отдых никому из них не светит ближайшее время, они слишком долго были в разлуке, ну да ладно, если Адриан не хочет называть вещи своими именами, то никто его заставлять не будет. Путь до спальни по длинным коридорам занимает время, которое они могли бы скоротать разговорами, но они молчат. Это даже не из-за предвкушения чего-то. Просто Тревору не будет интересно слушать про исследования Адриана, а Адриану не стоит знать сколько вампиров и прочей нечисти убил охотник. Ну про нечисть он может и расскажет, но позже. 

Комнату заливает закатное солнце, кровать идеально заправлена, так, что у незнающего человека может сложиться впечатление, что здесь вовсе никто не живёт, но Тревор подмечает мелочи, которые говорят о том, что Адриан, возможно был здесь совсем недавно. В отличие от дампира, который аккуратно раздевается и убирает вещи на стул, охотник бросает свою одежду прямо на пол, зачем её складывать, если её нужно стирать. На самом деле ему бы и самому неплохо было бы помыться, но заставлять Адриана и себя ждать - преступление. Пусть кто-то назовет это эгоизмом - охотнику плевать. Стоит ему раздеться, как сильная рука притягивает его за запястье к себе. Похоже, что Адриану и правда тяжело справится со своей порывистостью. Хотя со стороны дампира, наверно, можно считать достижением, что они дошли сюда, а не занялись сексом прямо в лаборатории. Его толкают на кровать, и Тревор чувствует какая она мягкая. После повозки и убогих трактиров, это словно прилечь на облако. Адриан оказывается сверху и не даёт отдохнуть ни секунды, он целует, разжигая в Бельмонте такую страсть, которую никто никогда не разжигал. Которая сжигает всё внутри, но ты не думаешь, что умираешь, а скорее то, что живёшь. Пока они не трогают друг друга руками, дампир заводит его медленно, слегка подаваясь бедрами вперёд, потираясь, надавливая собственным телом. Тревор сдаётся перед напором без боя, а к чему это, если член быстро наливается кровью, твердея.

– Может я немного ошибся и я не так уж и стар, как говорил, – ухмыляется охотник.  
Он собирается перевернуться, чтобы оказаться сверху, но Адриан давит ладонью на грудь, не давая ему пошевелиться.

– Я ведь сказал, что ты будешь отдыхать. – В глазах мужчины Тревор видит, наверно, дьявольский огонь. – Так что не дёргайся.

Тревору хочется съязвить, пошутить, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы отвлечься от мысли, что Андриан будет делать всё сам. Такая роскошь действительно случается довольно редко, но это ещё значит, что долгих ласк, которые он так любит, ему не видать. А жаль охотник и правда хотел подольше насладиться телом бессмертного любовника. Секунда и в руках дампира уже небольшая склянка с каким-то маслом. Как-то Адриан признался, что делает их специально для тех моментов, когда Тревор вернётся к нему. Охотник смотрит на то, как мужчина наливает тягучую жидкость себе на пальцы и заводит руку назад. Адриан наклоняется вниз, становится на колени и целует. Тревор отвечает с удовольствием, убирает падающие на лицо волосы, накручивая их на ладонь, но его мысли снова и снова возвращаются к тому, что делает дампир сейчас. Он бы хотел посмотреть на то, как он вставляет пальцы в себя, подготавливаясь для него. Но Адриан хитрый, он специально отвлекает его поцелуями, чтобы не дать такой возможности. Потом поцелуи становятся короче, потому что дампир начинает дышать тяжелее. Тревор гладит любовника по спине, доходя до ягодиц, но не трогая там, где хочется, терпение постепенно тает как свеча, пожираемая огнём. Только мужчина собирается сказать, что больше не может терпеть эту пытку, как дампир выпрямляется. Несмотря на то, что то, чем он занимался не очень приятно, член любовника всё так же крепко стоит, и охотник любуется им, как и телом, окрашенным оранжевыми лучами заходящего солнца. Привстав чуть повыше, Адриан помогает себе рукой, чтобы приставить головку члена к своей дырочке, и дразняще медленно опускается. Они оба выдыхают с тихим стоном и замирают, Тревор, чтобы не спустить сразу же от того, как крепко его сжимает любовник, а дампир, чтобы привыкнуть. Охотник внимательно смотрит на лицо Адриана, пока тот сидит на нём. И ничего кроме удовлетворения там не видит. Он с трудом сдерживает себя, чтобы не начать двигаться и не взять его грубо, как теперь хочется. Он ведь понимает, что всё это будет, только позже. Адриан видимо совсем привыкает к его размеру, потому что перестаёт сжимать так сильно, он упирается в его грудь ладонями и начинает плавно двигаться. Вставая лишь на половину, больше двигая бедрами, чем поднимаясь. Тревору нравится, когда любовник двигается плавно. Он видит, как мышцы под его кожей медленно перекатываются, и чувствует, как руки слегка подрагивают, как острые выросшие ногти слегка царапают, не причиняя увечий. Дампир улыбается, и с его губ вместе с тяжёлым дыханием вырываются тихие стоны. Никто из них не смеет отвести взгляда друг от друга. Они приняли свои чувства, за которые скорее всего будут гореть в аду лишние несколько веков. Тревор сжимает чужие бёдра, но на них не останется синяков, ведь с ним не хрупкий человек. Быстро привыкнув к медленному темпу, мужчина кладёт ладони на талию любовника и резко толкается вверх. В комнате раздаётся шлепок кожи о кожу. Это то, что даёт началу их страсти, которая разгоралась медленно. Теперь Адриан стонет громче, а Тревор стискивает зубы. Дампир ускоряется, каждый раз садясь немного по-разному, пока не находит нужный угол, для Тревора не меняется ничего, он только чувствует, что по телу вампира прокатывает дрожь, и видит, как он откидывает голову, закатывая глаза. Несмотря на это, охотник и не думает давать хотя бы и секундную передышку. Он продолжает вскидывать бёдра, приподнимая любовника на своём члене. Больше секунды, чтобы собраться дампиру и не нужно, он наклоняет голову, закрывая лицо волосами, и теперь уже совсем перестаёт контролировать свои стоны. А Тревор хрипло дышит и стонет с ним в унисон. Губы Адриана кажутся самым притягательным, что есть в мире, охотник в какой-то момент сбивает их с ритма и поднимается, обхватывая любовника за спину, и примыкая губами к его губам. Он целует, пока ему не перестаёт хватать дыхания, после чего снова валится на постель. Охотник перед тем, как они снова начнут двигаться, гладит Адриана по груди сверху вниз ладонями, задевая соски, слегка сжимая оба, и опускает их ниже. Одну руку он кладёт на бедро, а второй сжимает член. Один судорожный вздох, и они снова возвращаются к прежнему темпу. Тревор чувствует, что не может продержаться больше, но не сдерживает себя, он старается угодить любовнику, помогает ему рукой, чтобы тоже приблизить к оргазму. И когда один ноготь слегка вспарывает ему кожу, становится понятно, что Адриан гуляет вместе с ним по этому краю. С силой толкнувшись ещё раз, мужчина прикрывает глаза и, гортанно застонав, начинает кончать внутрь дампира. Два громких стона, и Тревор ощущает горячие капли на коже, и то как в спазмах сжимается всё внутри Адриана. Охотник тянет любовника на себя и обнимает одной рукой, давая насладиться оргазмом и негой после него. Когда дыхание восстанавливается, Тревор начинает медленно перебирать мягкие волосы пальцами и чувствует, как Адриан улыбается ему в шею.

– Тебя долго не было на этот раз, – тихо шепчет дампир, но охотник прекрасно его слышит.

– Извини, больше такого не повторится.

Она оба знают, что это ложь, ещё каких-то пятнадцать лет, и Тревору уже перевалит за пятьдесят, если, конечно, кто-то не прикончит его раньше. С каждым разом возвращаться домой становится всё сложнее. Поэтому человек тянет. Время неумолимо берёт своё, а Адриан так и остаётся молодым. Скоро Тревору будет и вовсе стыдно приходить сюда. Но пока он может, пока имеет право, он будет возвращаться. Потому что здесь его дом. Здесь живёт тот, кто хранит не только земли, но и сердце последнего из Бельмонт.


End file.
